klub konseling
by Jinchuriki Shukaku
Summary: sebuah klub di Akademi Kuoh menerima permintaan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan di ketuai Suzumiya Haruhi dan anggotanya Kurogane Ikki bisakah klub berjalan dengan baik.


Karakter Kurogane Ikki, Suzumiya Haruhi, dan Sayaka adalah milik pengarang aslinya.

Note: penuh typo semoga menghibur.

Tergesa-gesa membawa kehancuran

"Ikki kita punya klien hari ini," ucap Suzumiya penuh semangat.

Ikki melirik dan menarik sedikit bibirnya, menuju arah pintu yang sekarang berdiri dua orang gadis. satu adalah ketua dari klub relawan dan satu lagi adalah seorang gadis, yang memiliki rambut kuning sebahu dengan wajah imut.

"Silakan masuk dan ambil tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk," tawar Ikki sambil berdiri dan tersenyum ramah, menerima tamu yang datang.

"Umu maaf apa aku mengganggu?" tanya gadis itu dengan pelan takut bila kedatangannya, mengganggu kegiatan Ikki yang tadi sedang membaca buku.

"Ah tidak masalah! Membantu orang lain adalah perintah Tuhan yang paling utama kedua dalam Alkitab," jawab Ikki.

Gadis itu menghela nafas syukur karena dirinya tidak dianggap mengganggu, kemudian dia duduk di depan Ikki dan Suzumiya di sampingnya.

Gadis itu memainkan jarinya sebentar dan mulai membuka mulutnya dengan ragu. "Ano perkenalkan namaku Sayaka sebenarnya kedatanganku ... ingin meminta pendapat dari kalian tentang karyaku."

Suzumiya menarik sudut bibirnya, dan matanya melirik Ikki sambil manggut-manggut. Setelah gadis itu mengucapkan permasalahannya, dia menyodorkan 6 lembar HVS berukuran A4 yang tertulis naskah dari ceritanya.

"Aku berencana menulis Light Novel dan ini semua, konsep yang ku susun untuk karyaku selama 2 season."

Melihat itu Ikki mengambil kertas naskah yang di sodorkan oleh gadis itu, dan mengeceknya satu per satu dengan membaca cepat. Jangan remehkan kemampuan baca Ikki karena terbiasa membaca Alkitab, membuat kemampuan membacanya terlatih dengan baik.

"Hm Naskah yang kau buat cukup bagus...,"

"Wah! Terima kasih senpai."

Sayaka bersemangat ketika menerima pujian dari Ikki.

"... Tapi,"

"Tapi ada apa senpai?"

"Apa kau yakin … hendak memulai semuanya sekaligus, tidak secara perlahan."

Gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya menerima pernyataan dari senpainya tersebut, awalnya dia senang tapi kenapa senpainya malah menjatuhkan semangatnya sekarang.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan naskahku senpai?"

Ikki mencubit dagunya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang naskah Sayaka. Dahinya berkerut untuk mencari alasan kuat perihal pendapatnya, lalu matanya menatap gadis itu lekat.

"Dengar! Kau masih muda dan aku paham kalau kau pasti sedang semangat-semangatnya dalam membuat cerita ini, tapi menurut senpai kau membuat naskah ini tergesa-gesa."

Suzumiya hanya diam dalam situasi ini bukan berarti dia tidak mau membela Sayaka, walau dari tadi Sayaka sudah melirik kepadanya minta pembelaan. Tapi dia menyerah bila Ikki menjelaskan pendapatnya, karena dia pasti punya data yang valid dan bukti kuat tak terbantahkan yaitu ayat Alkitab.

"Tapi senpai! Aku pasti bisa melakukannya, karena menjadi penulis adalah impianku."

Mata Ikki berkilat mendengar tekad Sayaka yang ada hadapannya. Lalu sesuatu di dadanya tergerak, untuk memberi sedikit pencobaan dan pelajaran kepada gadis itu.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, bila kau bisa menjalankan apa yang aku berikan?"

"Eh! Maksudnya apa senpai?" tanya Sayaka setelah mendengar usulan Ikki.

"Hm begitu aku mengerti, Sayaka dalam hal ini senpai akan berpura-pura menjadi penerbit. Yang siap menerbitkan karyamu lalu pertanyaannya, berapa banyak karya yang ingin kau serahkan kepada Ikki?"

Sayaka mencubit dagunya dengan mata mengarah ke sisi kanan, menimbang sesuatu dan kemudian berkata. "2 chapter dalam 1 minggu ini!"

Ikki malah menyela. "Bukankah itu kebanyakan aku menawarkan pengurangan, apa kau mau mempertimbangkannya?"

Sayaka teguh dengan pendiriannya dan menggelengkan kepala, saat menerima saran dari senpainya.

"Tidak senpai! Akan ku buktikan kalau aku bisa melakukannya, dan menjadi penulis."

Ikki menghela nafas, lalu melempar senyum kepada Sayaka.

"Baiklah semoga berhasil! jadi perjanjiannya 2 chapter dalam minggu ini ya, aku sudah mencatatnya silakan bawa ini sebagai pengingat."

Sayaka menerima kertas kuning yang bertuliskan 'semoga berhasil dengan apa yang kau rencanakan' sambil tersenyum, setelah itu dia bangun dari kursinya dan menunduk hormat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini, Senpai! Aku akan menyetor ceritaku kepadamu, sebanyak 2 chapter dalam minggu ini."

"Semoga berhasil!"

Sayaka menunduk kembali, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari ruang klub Relawan. setelah itu Suzumiya mendekati Ikki, yang sekarang menulis sesuatu pada kertas kecil.

[Amsal: 21 : 5]

"Sudah kuduga! Masalah klien kita, pasti ada di Alkitab kan, Ikki?"

Ikki menarik sudut bibirnya, mendengar penuturan Suzumiya barusan.

"Ya begitulah, gadis itu tergesa-gesa ingin membuat cerita yang bagus. Padahal itu sulit, aku sudah menawarkan agar mengurangi. Tapi dia malah tetap pada pendiriannya, sekarang mari kita lihat. Apa dia berhasil menjalankan apa yang direncanakannya."

"Umu ... aku juga menantikannya!" Jawab Suzumiya sambil melempar senyum ke arah Ikki.

Tidak terasa seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, dan kini Sayaka gadis yang seminggu lalu datang dengan semangat. Memandang lesu meja yang terdapat naskah yang telah dia buat, karena selama seminggu ini dia hanya bisa membuat satu chapter saja.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyelesaikan sesuai pesanan Sayaka-san," ucap Ikki memecah keheningan.

Sayaka gugup mendengar pertanyaan dari Ikki barusan dan menjawab sekenanya."Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membuat cerita!"

"Tapi minggu kemarin kau bilang bisa membuat cerita dan bersemangat sekali, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Ikki menyelidik.

Tubuh Sayaka bergetar dan tangan mungilnya, menggenggam erat rok miliknya lalu dia mulai terisak.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha membagi waktu. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, benar katamu Senpai! Bahwa menulis itu ternyata sulit, aku memang tidak memiliki bakat dalam menulis."

Itulah keluhan Sayaka kepada Ikki atas kegagalannya, dalam memenuhi janji seminggu yang lalu. Dia siap menerima semua pernyataan dari senpainya, baik itu bersifat mendukung atau menjatuhkan.

**Srut**!

Tapi bukannya hinaan dan celaan yang dia terima, justru sebuah catatan kecil dengan tertulis sesuatu.

[Amsal : 21:5 Rencana orang rajin pasti menghasilkan keberuntungan, tapi setiap orang yang tergesa-gesa pasti menuju kegagalan.]

Ikki membuka suara setelah menerima pernyataan jujur Sayaka. "Pahami Ayat itu baik-baik dan lanjutkanlah apa yang kau impikan, tapi kali ini lakukan dengan rajin bukan tergesa-gesa. Karena seperti kutipan Ayat tersebut, sesuatu yang tergesa-gesa hanya akan membawamu kepada kegagalan."

Sayaka menatap Ikki berkaca-kaca dan mengangguk mendengar saran Ikki. "Ha'i Terima kasih telah membantu dan percaya padaku senpai sekalian?" Dia bersyukur telah meminta bantuan mereka berdua.

Kemudian Ikki memberikan Sayaka buku panduan menulis untuk pemula, berharap agar Sayaka bisa berkembang lebih baik.

"Masalah selesai dengan pernyataan Alkitab lagi, Ikki! kau pandai dalam mengutip sesuatu dari buku itu ya!" Ucap Suzumiya.

"Aku hanya membantu dirinya melihat kebenaran, selebihnya terserah dia yang menentukan." Jawab Ikki.

Keduanya tersenyum sambil melihat punggung Sayaka, yang pergi meninggalkan klub relawan.

~Fin~

Semoga menghibur dan mendapat sedikit hikmah dari ceritaku.

Salam hangat :v

sebenarnya aku menggunakan akun baru untuk menjadikan cerita ini berseries, cerita ini ditulis untuk mengembangkan drabble yang pernah kubuat di akun satunya. Tepatnya akun @Tessar Wahyudi nah semoga paham.

Mohon doanya semoga Author di akun baru ini bisa terus berkarya.

Jaa nee!

baca terus cerita ini ya juga kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan dari pembaca sekalian :v


End file.
